1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a circuit-breaker including tubular metal components secured to the ends of support members via cylindrical surfaces.
To be more precise, it concerns a circuit-breaker including the following components: first and second permanent contacts, a mobile arc contact support tube and a blast nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present these components are screwed to their respective support member.
An object of the invention is to reduce assembly costs and to improve the reliability of these components.